ANOTHER EYE
by Jey Kim
Summary: [FF SPECIAL HARI IBU] Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mempunyai harta berlebih. Tapi mereka memberikan kasih sayang untuk Jongin tiada henti. Jongin kehilangan pengelihatannya dan kita lihat, seberapa jauh pengorbanan sang ibu untuk anak sematawayangnya? [CHANBAEK,KAISOO,KAILU]


ANOTHER EYE

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukanlah pasangan yang luar biasa. Mereka sama halnya dengan pasangan pada umumnya. Bekerja, membeli rumah, membeli perabot, mempunyai anak, dan hidup bahagia. Chanyeol bukan pekerja kantoran. Bukan juga seorang sarjana strata atau diatasnya. Chanyeol hanya lulusan sekolah kejuruan. Dia bekerja menjadi pedagang sayur dan buah di pasar. Begitu pula Baekhyun. Dia bukan strata atau tingkatannya. Tapi lebih baik dari Chanyeol, dia pernah mengenyam pendidikan kuliah di jurusan seni rupa selama 1 setengah tahun sebelum dia keluar karena tidak sanggup membayar biaya tahunan. Baekhyun lalu memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Yang selalu menyambut suami ketika pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam di rumah.

Tahun ini, sudah tahun ketiga mereka menikah. Chanyeol sudah menjadi penggrosir sayur dan buah di beberapa pasar di kotanya. Pernikahan sederhana yang penuh cinta itu terjadi di bulan desember tepat tanggal 22. Bulan ini juga, sudah 9 bulan Baekhyun mengandung. Bukan mudah untuk mempertahankan kandungan ini mengingat badan Baekhyun yang terlalu kecil dan kurangnya nafsu makan Baekhyun selama hamil. Dia sempat 2 kali keguguran dan bedrest ketika hamil ketiga selama 5 bulan penuh. Betapa bahagianya mereka kehamilan Baekhyun yang ketiga ini bisa sampai 9 bulan. Itu artinya, tinggal menghitung hari anak mereka akan membuka matanya di dunia.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal di pinggir kota, jadi mereka hanya memeriksakan kandungan Baekhyun ke rumah dokter umum di desa mereka, dokter Jongdae. Tapi tak mengapa, bukan dokter Jongdae yang memeriksa kandungan Baekhyun. dokter Jongdae memiliki istri seorang bidan yang cantik. Minseok namanya. Setiap Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol untuk periksa, Dokter Jongdae dan Minseok menyambut mereka dengan sukacita. Menyambut calon bayi yang akan sebentar lagi lahir ke dunia seperti mereka orang tua aslinya.

Chanyeol keluar rumah sambil memapah Baekhyun untuk menuju mobil pick up butut milik Chanyeol yang biasa digunakan untuk membawa sayur dan buah. Didudukkannya Baekhyun dengan nyaman di samping kursi pengemudi dan dipasangkannya seatbelt itu ke tubuh gemuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya perlahan karena takut terjadi hentakan di perut Baekhyun. Mereka akan periksa ke rumah dokter Jongdae hari ini.

"Bayinya sehat. Mungkin kalian harus siaga beberapa hari ini karena Baekhyun bisa melahirkan kapan saja." jelas Minseok yang diangguki Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

"Pastikan Chanyeol tidak pergi ke pasar atau mengantar sayur mulai hari ini." saran dokter Jongdae yang kembali diangguki keduanya.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae, Minseok. Kami mohon pamit dulu, sudah sore. Baekhyun minta diantarkan ke makam ibunya." Pamit Chanyeol sambil memeluk Jongdae ala laki-laki. minseok mendelik ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas cengiran lucu.

"Aku merindukan ibuku, Minseok-ah. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa bayiku sehat." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Pastikan istrimu tidak kelelahan, Park." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menghela Baekhyun untuk keluar dari ruang periksa menuju mobil mereka. Menuju makam ibu Baekhyun.

Setelah pulang dari makam, Baekhyun kelelahan dan langsung jatuh tertidur. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pm. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang miring ke kanan untuk tidur. Dia mengelus perut buncit Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. Membuat calon ibu itu menggeliat pelan kemudian jatuh tertidur. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mandi dan menghilangkan kelelahannya hari ini.

Waktu sudah tengah malam ketika Baekhyun terbangun karena suara petir yang menggelegar. Dia bangun pelan dan duduk di kasur sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Lampu kamar mati, dia pikir Chanyeol sengaja mematikannya seperti dulu, sebelum Baekhyun hamil. Petir menyambar lagi dan itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Membuat perutnya berkontraksi keras. Dia meraba kasur di bagian kirinya dan menemukannya kosong. Tidak ada Chanyeol. Baekhyun panik dan mencoba bangun dari kasur. Kakinya kram tiba-tiba dan perutnya bertambah sakit. Dia berteriak kesetanan karena hujan semakin deras dan petir membuatnya semakin panik dan takut. Baekhyun terus berteriak histeris sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Dia tetap berbaring di kepala ranjang dengan keringat yang membasahi daster tidurnya.

Chanyeol tergopoh-gopoh kembali ke kamar setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Dia berniat mengecek saklar listrik karena listrik mati tepat saat petir menyambar pertama kali. Memang sedang terjadi pemadaman listrik, setelah dia menengok ke rumah tetangganya yang juga tidak berarus listrik. Chanyeol berlari ke kamar dan menemukan Baekhyun merintih kesakitan dengan keringat bercucuran. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol mengambil mantel tebal dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba tenang. Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol membuang nafas lalu dengan satu angkatan, dia berhasil mengangkat Baekhyun yang beratnya bertambah banyak semenjak dia hamil ditambah berat kandungan yang berada di perutnya. Chanyeol berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah garasi tempat mobilnya berada. Chanyeol merasakan daster belakang Baekhyun basah. Chanyeol yakin itu bukan keringat, jadi dia yakin bahwa itu adalah air ketuban. Chanyeol sesekali menciumi pipi Baekhyun dan menggesekkannya agar Baekhyun tetap pada kesadarannya. Chanyeol sampai di mobil pick up miliknya dan langsung mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi samping kemudi. Dia memutari mobil sambil mendial nomor telefon Jongdae. Chanyeol menghidupkan mobil sambil menelefon. Dia berusaha fokus pada jalanan dan telefon yang juga tidak diangkat oleh Jongdae.

Hujan begitu deras. Jongdae mengangkat telefon dan ikut panik saat Chanyeol bilang bahwa perut Baekhyun berkontraksi saat kaget. Chanyeol meminta Minseok untuk bersiap-siap apapun yang terjadi, seperti Baekhyun yang melahirkan misalnya. Chanyeol menaruh ponsel di kantung kaos berkerahnya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun untuk menyapu keringat dingin di dahi Baekhyun. Hujan makin lebat ketika mereka sampai di rumah Jongdae. Jongdae keluar membawa payung besar ketika Chanyeol sudah kehujanan untuk keluar dan berlari ke arah pintu seberangnya, membawa Baekhyun keluar. Dengan baju basah kuyup, chanyeol menggendong baekhyun dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya karena demi tuhan! Orang hamil itu berat sekali. chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang kamar tamu rumah Jongdae. Dia duduk berlutut di samping kepala istrinya dan mengelap keringat Baekhyun berkali-kali ketika Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Chan...hhh"

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak kuat. Sakit sekali." Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan. Chanyeol mengecup dahi istrinya berkali-kali dan mencium bibirnya juga. Baekhyun meringis lagi sesekali memekik.

"Kau kuat. Aku tau kau kuat. Kita berjanji membesarkan anak kita bersama. Tidak dua atau tiga seperti permintaanku. Satu saja asal bersamamu. Ayo kita berjuang." Semangat Chanyeol yang diangguki lemah oleh Baekhyun.

Minseok masuk membawa baskom air dan beberapa handuk. Dia mulai membuka daster Baekhyun sampai perut. Minseok menunduk lalu memeriksa sebentar keadaan dibawah sana.

"Sudah bukaan akhir. Kaget itu sepertinya menyebabkan bayinya shock." Ucap minseok sambil memakai sarung tangan khusus.

"Chanyeol, tolong usahakan Baekhyun tetap pada kesadarannya. Bantu dia mengikuti intruksiku." ucap Minseok. Chanyeol mengangguk berkali-kali dan menatap mata Baekhyun yang terpejam.

Intruksi demi intruksi diberikan Minseok dan diulang oleh Chanyeol untuk dilakukan Baekhyun. Tarik nafas, buang, tekan, tarik nafas, buang, tekan, terus seperti itu sampai tangisan lantang bayi membuat seluruh orang menghela nafas lega. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum lemah. Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangisnya. Tangis bahagia seorang ayah mendengar tangisan pertama bayinya. Tangan Baekhyun menangkup sebalah sisi pipi suaminya, mengelusnya dengan gerakan lemah. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan berkeringat istrinya.

"Jangan menangis." Lirih Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis mendengar anakku menangis sekeras itu?" ucap chanyeol sambil menghapus air matanya yang langsung deras keluar. Dia benar-benar cengeng dan itu membuat sang istri tertawa tanpa suara.

Sudah 6 tahun berlalu sejak malam berpetir yang melahirkan putra tampan setampan ayahnya. Anak laki-laki pemberani sehebat petir itu diberi nama Park Jongin. Jongin lahir dengan kulit yang coklat dan mata yang tajam. Hidungnya mancung dan rahangnya mengikuti rahang sang ayah. Jongin tumbuh dengan kasih sayang dan rasa berani yang tinggi. Persis seperti petir yang membuatnya terlahir lebih cepat.

Tahun ini, tahun pertama Jongin masuk sekolah dasar. Chanyeol selalu mengantar Jongin dengan mobil penuh buah dan sayur. Jongin tidak pernah marah kepada teman-temannya jika mereka mengejek Jongin orang miskin dan tidak bisa membeli mainan keren karena ayahnya penjual buah dan sayur. Jongin merasa bangga karena keesokan harinya, dia akan membawa mainan yang lebih baik daripada punya temannya. Bukan mainan yang lebih bagus atau mahal, tapi lebih baik, karena seluruh teman-teman Jongin lebih menyukai mainan buatan mamanya. Baekhyun membuatkan berbagai mainan untuk Jongin dengan peralatan seadanya. Membuat mobil-mobilan dari batok kelapa, membuat alat musik menggunakan tutup botol dan lain lainnya. Kadang, teman-teman Jongin seperti Sehun dan Luhan akan bermain ke rumahnya untuk belajar membuat mainan bersama Baekhyun. Dan itu lama kelamaan membuat Sehun dan Luhan menjadi keluarga bagi Jongin.

Tahun ini, Jongin akan lulus SMA. Bersama Sehun dan Luhan tentu saja. Jongin dibelikan motor sport sebagai hadiah karena dia sudah mendapat peringkat pertama di ujian akhir saat SMP. Jongin sudah mengenal cinta dan semacamnya. Membuatnya menjadi anak nakal yang susah lagi diatur oleh orang tuanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hanya memiliki Jongin, bingung harus bersikap seperti apa lagi pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Sehun dan Luhan sudah beberapa kali membicarakannya dengan Jongin untuk berhenti, tapi Jongin malah membentak keduanya lalu pergi dari rumah.

Baekhyun jatuh sakit selama seminggu. Demam tinggi yang di diagnosa gejala typus oleh Jongdae. Jongin belum juga pulang. Baekhyun merindukan putra kesayangannya jadi dia hanya merengek minta Jongin setiap saat pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah berusaha mencari Jongin, tapi nihil. Bahkan Sehun dan Luhan sudah pasrah akan Jongin.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering..

"Dengan Park Chanyeol?" sapa Chanyeol

"Oh! Anda Park Chanyeol?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Ya. Ada apa? Siapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol karena tidak mengenali nomor dan suara orang ini.

"Saya Jimin, teman sekelas Jongin. Jongin baru saja kecelakaan di depan Happiness Cafe, paman. Dia barusan dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh orang disini."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. pikirannya kosong, memproses segalanya. Jonginnya... Jongin anaknya...

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang sudah dianggap ayahnya sendiri. Seakan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Jongin ada disana." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri mengambil mantel untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengar nama Jongin langsung bangun dan cepat memakai mantel. Tanpa tau dimana dia akan menemukan anaknya.

Mereka sampai ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun mengernyit heran, kenapa di rumah sakit? Kenapa di depan ICU?

"Kenapa kita ke rumah sakit, Yah?" tanya Baekhyun kepada suaminya.

"Jongin ada di dalam, Ma." Jawab Chanyeol langsung mendekap bahu istrinya yang pasti bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Baekhyun hanya mematung dan menangis dalam dekapan suaminya yang sudah mulai menua. Baekhyun menangis terus menerus sampai beberapa jam. Berpindah dari pelukan suami ke pelukan Luhan. Dokter sudah keluar dan mengajak Chanyeol berbicara berdua. Chanyeol keluar dari ruang dokter dengan wajah sendu. Ditatapnya sang istri lalu dipeluknya tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menangis disana. Baekhyun yang sudah lelah menangis balik mengelus pundak suaminya.

"Kenapa, yah?" tanya Baekhyun. Mereka terbiasa memanggil Ayah dan Mama untuk satu sama lain semenjak Jongin berumur 2 tahun.

"Jongin... Jongin..." isak Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Baekhyun berucap dengan nafas tersendat.

"Patahan plat motornya yang terlepas mengenai kedua matanya. Anak kita... anak kita..."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Mereka menangis berpelukan sambil terduduk. Membayangkan nasib sang anak yang bagaimana ke depannya.

Saat Jongin pertama kali sadar dari komanya, dia merasa seluruh dunia menghitam. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa apa. Tapi tangan yang menggenggam erat tangannya ini sudah dipastikan tangan sang mama. Jika saja dia pulang saat itu, dan tidak menyusul dan berjanji mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke bar, mungkin dia akan pulang dan tidak mengalami kecelakaan itu. Jika saja dia tidak mengikuti mau kekasihnya untuk menginap dan tidur bersamanya, pasti dia tidak disini yang entah dimana. Dia menangis dengan pandangan masih sama gelapnya. Dia menangis terisak dan tanpa sadar badannya bergetar.

"Jongin?" tanya suara itu, suara mamanya. Jongin yang panik karena tidak bisa melihat mengangkat tangannya dan meraba raba kemana arah suara itu berasal. Dia menangis setelah menemukan wajah mamanya yang tertangkup tangannya yang besar.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat, Ma." Lirih Jongin sambil mengusap pipi mamanya yang mulai berkerut tipis. Jongin merasakan pipi yang diusapnya basah.

"Mama jangan menangis. Maafkan Jongin." Lirih Jongin berusaha menghapus air mata dari pipi mamanya

"Mama tidak marah pada Jongin. Jongin yang sehat, ya?" ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Jongin.

Pintu berderit, dan sosok tinggi menjulang itu masuk ke dalam kamar rawat anaknya. Chanyeol baru saja pulang mengambil pakaiannya, istrinya, juga pakaian Jongin.

"Ayah?" panggil Jongin.

Chanyeol diam dan berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang Jongin.

"Ma, itu ayah atau bukan?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun. Tidak menyadari sang ayah sudah berdiri di sampinyamamaya dan ikut menangis.

Chanyeol menepuk kepala anaknya dan mengusak rambut hitam Jongin pelan. Jongin semakin menambah volume air matanya karena menyadari tangan besar sang ayah yang membelai kepalanya. Jongin meraba tangan ayahnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayah, maafkan Jongin." Lirih Jongin.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain memeluk putranya. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Tidak peduli kerugian motor Jongin, tidak perduli anaknya sempat kurang ajar, yang penting anaknya sudah sadar dan membaik sekarang. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk karunia tuhan untuknya.

Jongin dirawat oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Kadang Sehun dan Luhan datang berkunjung. Jongin tidak pernah mengeluh lagi soal matanya. Tapi, dia tetap saja masih sering menangis di kamar ketika malam ayah dan ibunya tidur. Menangisi kebodohannya. Menangisi betapa kurang ajarnya dia. Betapa dia sudah membuat marah kedua orang tuanya dan mereka dengan mudah memaafkan anak sebrengsek Jongin? Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Jongin?!

Ayahnya masuk ke kamar Jongin dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga anaknya. Membuat Jongin melonjak bangun dari tidurnya dan memegang tangan sang ayah.

"Benarkah? Setelah operasi benarkah aku akan bisa melihat kembali?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"Tentu." Jawab Chanyeol serak. Jongin merasa beda dengan suara Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang mendonorkan matanya untukku, yah?"

"Ayah tidak mengenalnya. Mamamu yang menemui mereka."

"Ayah habis menangis, ya?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol menggeleng, yang tentu tidak bisa dilihat Jongin.

"Ayah terkena batuk. Sudah beberapa hari ini." bohong Chanyeol. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mama mana?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Mama sedang menunggui pendonormu untuk beristirahat total." Jawab Chanyeol tenang. Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa tetes air mata sudah keluar dari mata sang Ayah.

Jongin hanya meng-iyakan dan kembali tidur.

Sudah 3 hari Jongin tidak bertemu Baekhyun. Padahal hari ini adalah tepat dia akan di operasi.

"Ayah, Mama mana?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia ada di samping kananmu." Jongin langsung menangkap tangan mungil di sebelah tangan kanannya.

"Tangan mama jadi mirip tangan Luhan, ya?" tanya Jongin sambil mengusap tangan 'mama'nya.

Suara Chanyeol kembali serak, "Mama jadi kurus, maka segeralah sembuh." Jawab Chanyeol. Menahan tangis dalam diam. Jongin mengangguk semangat.

Di sebelah kanan Jongin, Luhan yang digenggam tangannya oleh Jongin juga menangis tanpa suara.

Operasi 3 hari yang lalu Jongin berhasil. Hari ini adalah Hari ibu sekaligus ulang tahun pernikahan Mama dan Ayahnya. Jongin sudah bisa melihat. Orang yang ingin dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sang Mama dalam kerumunan orang yang mengerumuninya. Jongin melihat sang ayah yang tersenyum haru, begitu juga Sehun, Luhan, dokter Jongdae dan istrinya. Tapi Jongin merindukan wajah cantik sang mama.

"Ayah, mama kemana?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol diam. Lalu mendesah pelan.

"Jangan salahkan mamamu setelah kau tau apa yang terjadi? Salahkan saja Ayah." Chanyeol bergeser dari sebelah kanan Jongin, membuka jalan bagi Jongin untuk melihat ranjang di sebelah kanannya yang sudah entah sejak kapan ada di sana. di ranjang itu, mamanya –Baekhyun- tertidur dengan balutan perban di matanya.

Jongin menahan nafas. Mencoba menyusun puzzle yang mendadak buyar dalam otaknya. Dia dapat melihat, mamanya yang tertidur dengan ditempeli berbagai kabel dan mata yang ditutup perban. Apakah...

"Apakah... ini adalah mata mama?" tanya Jongin lirih sambil bangun menuju ranjang mamanya. Jongin memandang Ayahnya yang mengangguk.

Jongin langsung jatuh berlutut di samping ranjang mamanya. Dia menangis untuk pertama kali dengan mata barunya, mata milik sang mama. Menangis meraung-raung yang membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya.

"Jangan menangis, Jongin." Lirih Baekhyun tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Jongin bangkit dan mengecup dahi mamanya lama. Lalu turun ke kedua mata Baekhyun yang tertutup perban.

"Terima kasih atas mata indahnya. Aku mencintai mama. Selamat hari ibu, Mama." Jongin membisikkan di telinga kiri Baekhyun.

Dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Baekhyun yang tersenyum. Sang ayah juga mengitari ranjang Baekhyun, di sebelah kanannya.

"Selamat hari pernikahan yang ke 19, sayang. Dan selamat hari ibu. Kau adalah ibu terbaik dan istri terbaik seantero alam semesta." Chanyeol mengecup kening istrinya dengan penuh cinta.

Chanyeol mengusak kepala Jongin.

Jongin berjanji, dia akan tetap menjadi mata bagi sang mama. Dia akan berbagi penglihatan bersama sang mama.

Jongin melanjutkan sekolahnya dengan baik. Dia menjalin kasih dengan Luhan yang selalu mendukungnya setiap saat. Jongin ingin membanggakan sang mama. Dia lulus dari kedokteran dan menjadi dokter mata. Jongin selalu mengingat bahwa kedua mata ini, adalah mata terindah yang dia lihat. Mata yang cantik, bertabur kasih sayang dan cinta dari sang mama.

.

.

.

_**SELAMAT HARI IBU!**_


End file.
